deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs Bayonetta
BayoVSKratos.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo B vs KR.jpg|Simbiothero description Which hack and slash hero that is a rival to Dante will win? intro Wiz: These folks battle Dante and lost their fight Boomstick: But they are duking it out to see who will take silver Wiz: Kratos the ghost of Sparda Boomstick: And Bayonetta The left eye of the world Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Kratos Wiz: Spartans notorious warriors that fight in battle like in the movie 300. Boomstick: But there is one spartan that is so badass he was my fucking hero his name was Kratos Wiz: Kratos a son of Zeus and a human mother also having a brother named Deimos lived in Sparta with his mother and brother Boomstick: Until dickhead Ares raided their town and took his brother away from Kratos and as Kratos tried to fight back was knocked unconscious Wiz: Well you see there was a prophecy that said a mark warrior was going to bring ruin to olympus and Ares jumped into the conclusion that Deimos was the one due to his unusual birthmark Boomstick: So Kratos swore he would find him and became a soldier in the Spartan army and marrying while having a daughter. Wiz: But Kratos one timed went back to see his mother to find out who his father was and as she wanted to say it she turned into a monster and was forced to kill her but she revealed it was Zeus who is his father. Boomstick: It was peaceful until Ares did it again as he helped Kratos but then made him murder his family..Ares u dick Wiz: So Kratos's revenge began. And he needed a ton of weapons for it to work Boomstick: Kratos wields the blades of chaos which are two twin blades that have a hook design and he can swing it while having fire. The arrow of Apollo which shots rapidly and a charging flaming shot. The wings of Icarus that help him fly and stay airborne. A spartan shield and spear to charge forth. Nemesis Whip..apparently he needs to discipline people *Kicks Boomstick in his crotch to stop him* Wiz: The nemean causes can beat up opponents like gauntlets. The golden fleece can reflect on coming projectile and parry moves. The hammer of prometheus that create fire upon smashing the ground. The Boots of Hermes to run faster, the claws of Hades that rip your soul out. Helios to blind people but his most powerful weapon is the blade of olympus. Boomstick: *In a semi-drunk state*This baby is so powerful it can slay the gods of olympus but at the cost of Kratos's immortality from a god to a man. This could even kill fucking Ares and Zeus man I love that thing. Wiz: He has successful take down mount Olympus from top to bottom with taking down titans like Kronos and Gaea showing his strength and tenacity. But Kratos has a temper issue making it hard to make proper decisions and again the Blade of Olympus could be crippling albeit he survived stabbing himself with it. Boomstick: But if there was one thing for certain Kratos is one hard cookie to kill Kratos: The hands of death could not defeat me. The sisters of faith cannot hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my REVENGE Bayonetta Wiz: Bayonetta the umbra witch Boomstick: Oh my this amazonian gargantuan woman is smokin damn. I am glad I'm divorced from my ex Wiz: *Ahem* Any way Bayonetta was actually a girl names Cereza who just happened to be bron from an umbra witch and a lumen sage. Boomstick: Why we menton her parents? See the sages and witch had one agreement never make a baby with the opposite clans because if a baby was born between them then the world fucking ends Wiz: She was raised secluded from the other witches except from her mother and best friend Jeanne. But... Boomstick: THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED Wiz: *hits boomstick in the head* No the lumen sages did though and a war ensured but this resulted in both races practically extinct even Bayonetta's mother Rosa died leaving only her and Jeanne as the last witches however since Jeanne knew Bayonetta had the left eye of the world she sealed her for 600 years. Boomstick: Wow that's sad anyway after she took the most epic power nap I've seen from a witch take. She had to take care of herself considering the angels and demons want to kill her so he needs the right tools to ge the job done. Wiz: She has 4 guns that she uses which is called Love is Blue and instead on being normal she decided to use them with all four limbs. Boomstick: What the Fuck??? Can she even pull the trigger??? MONKEY WITCH Bayonetta: This is Awkward Wiz: You made that joke already...anyway she has other weapons Rakshasa are twin blades, Alruna a whip... Boomstick: Damn I'm she gets naughty with that whip *Then boomstick is thrown by Wiz into the room next to them* Wiz: Enough with the sexual innuendos so to continue Undine a set of bazookas which can freeze thier opponents or burn them, Kafka a bow and arrow that contains poison, Chernobog a scythe that can rip your soul out, Takemikazuchi that can blow the ground away..*Then Boomstick drop kicks on Wiz and send him through the next room* Boomstick: Goddammit Wiz ouch like a hangover...the Salmandra which is like Love is Blue but just chainsaws yeah man and a GOD DAMN chainchomp also has ice skates...that turn even lava to ice crap Wiz: *get's up* What the hell Boomstick Boomstick: You hit me first DAMMIT *10 minutes later* Boomstick: Fine fine Wiz: Anyway commercial break done she also can use the beast within and turn into animals like a panther or bird also she can use Witch Time which slows down time and witch walk to walk on walls and she can do toture attacks and man they can be brutal Boomstick: But her greatest move is the wicked weaves and her clothes which is her hair summons the demons....I am wondering if that's hot or gross. Wiz: She can summon demons like Madama Butterfly using her Umbra Climax but her most powerful demon is Queen Sheba who punched Jubileus the creator to the sun. She can also summon Omne but that needs help Boomstick: She is a BEAST...She can use her legs to throw a space colony back at Aesir, and battled him and Jubileus. She can move at the same speeds as Queen Sheba and can tank the creator's hits Wiz: But she isn't flawless she can't summon Omne without a Lumen Sage and is pretty Cocky like a certain someone Boomstick: But this one witch that you don't wanna mess with Bayonetta: Let's Dance Boys death battle *In the mountain of Olympus* *Kratos has finished killing Zeus* Kratos: It's over *Then a witch came at the top* Bayonetta: Huh it's bloody as hell Kratos: Who are you? Bayonetta: I'm a witch what's it to you? *Kratos charges at Bayonetta but she dodges* Bayonetta: Hey what's the big idea? Got a Vendetta with a witch? Kratos: I will KILL YOU HERE AND NOW FIGHT Kratos slashes with his Blades of Chaos and swing it around trying to hit Bayonetta but she dodges effortlessly then she starts to fire her guns Kratos: Tsk *Kratos dodges the bullets and uses the golden fleece to block them* Bayonetta: Not bad at all but *Takes Rakshasa out and combats Kratos's Blades of Chaos* *Kratos was then pushed back but he takes out the Arrows of Apollo and shoots the arrows* Bayoneta: Ahhh *Takes out Kafka and matches the blows but as Kratos charges she hits him with the poison Arrow* Kratos: Ugh what was that arrow?? Bayonetta: It was poison so I don't think you would like to keep yourself open boy *Bayonetta takes out Alura* Bayonetta: Time to discipline you with manners *Bayonetta lands several whiping strikes at Kratos but Kratos tries to counter with the Nemesis Whip but misses some strikes due to the poison and Bayonetta hits Kratos into a torture attack and he is closed in* Bayonetta: That was easier than expected *Kratos bursts out but with some bleeding* Kratos: Witch I'm not DONE WITH YOU *Takes out the hammer of Prometheus and smashes the mountain and they went to the lower grounds of Olympus but Kratos used the Icarus wings to keep in the air while Bayonetta used witch walk and the beast within and attacked Kratos as they slam to the wall and fall down* Kratos: NOT YET *He uses the Nemean Cestus and boots of Hermes to go faster and Bayonetta uses her skates and Salmandra and clashes with Kratos's Nemean and as he almost did a decisive blow that can hurt her Bayonetta dodged and activated Witch Time which she land 20 slashes at Kratos before the flow of time goes back to normal* Kratos: How did you do that Witch? Bayonetta: I am a witch after all your point? *Has Takemikazuchi out and hammers on Kratos but as he blocks it the ground gets destroyed to even lower parts of Olympus but shoots the Undine at Kratos but he dodges witht the wings and uses the claw of Hades to try to rip Bayonetta's soul out though she uses Chernobog and witch time to dodge and land hits but Kratos survived* Bayonetta: I've had enough AVAVAGO *Summons Gomorrah and tries to eat Kratos but he gets out by stabbing through it* you can handle that but what about this? PDEE BARMA *Madama Butterfly comes out* Don't fuck with a witch *As Madama Butterfly almost lands her punch Kratos uses the Blade of Olympus with the power of hope and kills Madama Butterfly* Ohh that's a fancy blade Kratos: Say that now you will meet your end because the hands of death could not defeat me. The sisters of faith cannot hold me. And YOU will not see the end of this day. Bayonetta: Is that so? We'll see *Kratos then slashes at Bayonetta and she dodges while summoning Madama Butterfly's arms to punch but Kratos slashes them and stabs Bayonetta as a flash of light engulfs them for a second before coming back to reality but it revelas Bayonetta turned into a bat at the last second to dodge* Bayonetta: Well it's time to bust her out TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO *Summons Queen Sheba which is bigger than the planet* Again don't fuck with a witch *INFINITE GIGATONS LIMIT EXCEED* *Queen Sheba punchs Kratos all the way to the sun* Kratos: AHHHHHHH *As he burns to death Bayonetta: Well that was fun *she walks away as the mountain crumbles* KO!! Results Boomstick: Wow damn that witch can take it Wiz: While Kratos killed Gods they are not the same level of strength as Bayonetta... Boomstick: You see even with the power of hope Kratos can only destroy Zeus who was continent at least but considering Bayonetta already can destroy Jubelius with enough force to even Jupiter strength was a no brainer Wiz: Speed is something she had as well being able to keep up with the god and then also can throw a satallite back at Aesir with the fact she tanked Jubelius's hits while Kratos at best took Zeus's hits which are not that impressive Boomstick: And also Bayonetta had the stuff to put Kratos down like witch time to land hits and can disintergrate him or just climax and be done with it. LITERALLY QUEEN SHEBA IS A PLANET. Wiz: All in all Bayonetta outclasses Kratos in every category with ease not to mention Kratos can't think as clearly as Bayonetta especially when he is enraged Boomstick: Kratos found his place in the sun Wiz: The winner is Bayonetta Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Bayonetta vs God of War Themed Death Battles